walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shumpert (TV Series)
Shupert (also known as "Bowman") is a resident living in Woodbury and is a member of the Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Shupert's life before or as the apocalypse began. It is possible that he was already a resident in Woodbury. It is unknown how he acquired his archery skills but it is possible that he gained this skill while living in Woodbury or he was skilled with a bow prior to the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Throughout this episode, Shupert is frequently offering assistance to The Governor, along with Crowley. He is seen using the bow and arrow at the helicopter crash site, which seems to be his main weapon of choice. He then watches over and looks out for Andrea and Michonne. Later when Andrea and Michonne are walking down the Woodbury street, Shupert stares at them and observes what they are doing. He also participates in the ambush of the National Guard soldiers, wielding a rifle which he uses to kill them. Shupert witnesses The Governor gunning down an injured soldier who attempts to flee, giving a look of sorrow to Merle. Afterwards, Shupert, along with the other Woodbury survivors, started to collect the Military soldier's weapons, supplies and armored vehicles. "Say the Word" Shupert is not seen for the majority of the episode. During the night, Shupert is briefly seen following The Governor and Andrea to the arena fight between Merle and Caesar Martinez. He also acts as guard at the fight, along with Crowley and an unnamed guard. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Shupert is seen keeping watch along the wall with his bow, when Rick, Daryl, Oscar, and Michonne are hiding outside of the Woodbury perimeter. Shupert shines a spotlight on the outside of Woodbury, before walking off the wall and into the streets of Woodbury where Andrea walks past. "Made to Suffer" Shupert is part of the search team, looking for Rick's group. He is seen participating in the shootout between the two groups, taking cover behind a bench alongside Martinez. Upon the capture of Daryl Dixon and the abandonment of former ally Merle Dixon in the arena, he is shown wielding Daryl's signature crossbow and commanding two guards to remove Merle's knife and pistol. "The Suicide King" During the attack on Woodbury by Rick's group, Shupert is seen shooting a Walker with Daryl's crossbow before Daryl snatches it out of his hands. Shupert is then knocked out by Merle as the two brothers flee from Woodbury. He is later seen on the settlement's wall, when Andrea is attempting to defuse the tensions between residents and the guards. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shupert has killed: *Five U.S. Military Soldiers. *Wilson *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *His name was confirmed on the same sheet of paper that confirmed Axel and Oscar's appearance in Season 3. *It is assumed that "Bowman" is a nickname used by the writing staff, and that is why that name was on the sheet of paper. **In "The Suicide King", he is credited as "Bowman". *Shupert is one the characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced, the others being Jim, Jimmy, Beth, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Andrew, Oscar and Warren. *Shupert is one of three archers on the show, the others being Daryl Dixon and Haley. Unlike Daryl however, he and Haley prefer the use of bows rather than a crossbow. Later during "Made To Suffer", he was seen wielding Daryl's confiscated crossbow. *After 4 episodes of having no lines, Shupert speaks his first line in "The Suicide King" which was "Martinez, we got biters!" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists